


i used to walk on air (i used to never feel like i do now)

by paperback92



Series: Iron Dad Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fever, Gen, Iron Dad, Iron Dad Bingo, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sick Peter, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperback92/pseuds/paperback92
Summary: “Tell me the truth, Tony. Do I need to come back?”“We’re fine, May.” Tony assured her. “I’ve got Banner whipping up some fever reducer and I’m about to make him try and eat something as soon as I hang up with you. You forget, Ms. Parker, I recently handled my flu ridden very spirited four-year-old daughter. Peter’s a piece of cake compared to that little monster.”“Don’t talk about my niece like that.” May scolded with no heat behind it. “She’s an angel and don’t you forget it.”Trope: Sick fic





	i used to walk on air (i used to never feel like i do now)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bruce Banner is just regular Bruce in this story, not the weird Hulk/Bruce fusion. Why, you ask? Well, firstly I'm not a fan of Endgame's Hulk. But if I'm being honest, it's mostly because I completely forgot about canon and I wasn't willing to change what I'd written. 
> 
> Also, Tony is alive and well because I spit in the face canon.

“Are you sure that you’ll be all right?” 

Tony bit back a sigh. He knew that May meant nothing by the question. She wasn’t doubting him; This was just the same worried fueled routine that any loving parent went through when leaving their baby in someone else’s care. He couldn’t blame her; he’d done the same thing that morning when Pepper left with Morgan to go visit her family for the week. 

“We’re be fine, May.” He patiently reassured her, the same way Pepper had him just hours ago. “This ain’t my first rodeo.” 

Guilt flashed across her face and she worried her bottom lip. “Yeah, I know, but it’s the first time I’ve left since...” 

She trailed off but Tony filled in the blanks easily. If May actually made it out the door, then this would be the first time she and Peter would be apart since they’d defeated Thanos two months ago. It’d also be the first trip with her new boyfriend. 

Tony looked over May’s shoulder and caught the vague worry and guilt that sat on said new beau’s face. To anyone else, it might have looked like annoyance but Tony wasn’t just anyone. He’d known Happy Hogan for a long time. Tony could read him like a book just as easily as he knew Happy could read him. 

May and Happy’s relationship had become a point of contention recently in the Parker household. Their friendship had started in the wake of tragedy and shared grief. Then in the five years between Snaps, it blossomed into something deeper. 

They didn’t have much family, as far as Tony knew, but all their close friends had been happy for them. Including Tony. But Peter... 

Well, Peter was not handling it well at all. 

Peter wasn’t really handling much of anything well lately. He struggled with coming back to life and coming to terms about the five years he’d missed. But it almost seemed like he had pushed that to background and had decided that May and Happy’s relationship was the one thing he couldn’t accept. 

He didn’t throw fits or have angst fueled teenage rebellions. Although Tony thought he’d prefer that. Teenage angst and rage were something he understood very well, considering that he had been the textbook definition of it from ages twelve to eighteen. Possibly longer if you asked Rhodey. 

Peter didn’t do any of those things. Instead, he hid himself away behind a detached, cool, wall. He kept everyone at arm’s length. It’d started when May had broken the news to him here at the lake house and just got worse after they moved back into the city. 

Tony took May by elbow and gently backed up a few steps. Farther from the pair of enhanced teenage ears that sat on his couch, staring blankly at the tv but obviously ease dropping. 

“Listen,” He said, pitching his voice low and putting his back to Peter. “Maybe a little time apart is what you two need. Absence makes the heart fond, put some things into perspective, and all that good stuff. Besides, you deserve a break too. We’ve all been through a lot and there’s nothing wrong with taking some May time.” 

Tony watched as her gaze flickered back between him and Peter. A little frown sat between her eyes. 

“You think?” She asked, and Tony caught something that ran in the current beneath her words. A question. Like she was asking for permission. 

“I know.” Tony told her, firm and certain, but not unkind. He pulled her into a hug and whispered. “Don’t sweat it. You’re a good mom.” 

May didn’t look very convinced, but she nodded regardless. She cleared her throat before calling out to Peter. “We’re heading out, baby.” 

Tony stepped back as Peter stood up and walked over to his aunt. He stepped into her waiting arms and, even though they were now the same height, somehow tucked himself underneath her chin, hiding his face into her neck. May frowned though, and she wrapped a hand around the back of Peter’s neck. “You’re warm. You feeling okay, baby?” 

“I’m fine.” Peter told her with a strained smile. He plucked at the jacket he’d arrived in and hadn’t taken off yet. “Too many layers, probably.” 

May looked skeptical but didn’t question it. “Alright, well if you need anything just call me, okay? We’ll have the jet so we can come back any time.” 

Peter nodded, and she smiled at him. She pressed a kiss to his into cheek. “Be good for Tony. Love you, bug.” 

“Love you too, May.” 

May walked out the door and Happy turned to them before following. He made a weird aborted move like he would pat Peter’s shoulder but dropped his hand. “See you later, kid.” He finally said and Peter twitched. 

“Bye, Happy.” He told the floor. 

“Alright, kid.” Tony said once they left. “What do you want to do first? You want some lunch?” 

Peter didn’t answer but Tony continued on undeterred. 

“We can have all unhealthy, greasy food we want since May and Pepper aren’t here to stop us. Then later we can watch a movie. Or maybe we can go down to the lake and-” 

“Actually,” Peter interrupted. “I’m kind of tired. I think I’m going to lay down, if that’s okay.” 

Tony blinked. “Sure, buddy. Whatever you want.” 

He watched as Peter shuffled up the stairs and out of sight. He heard the door to the guest bedroom close, and he sighed. He had a bad feeling that this would be a long week. 

***

Peter didn’t come down for lunch. Then day rolled into night and he didn’t come down for dinner either. 

Tony spent the rest of his day tinkering around the cabin, ears strained for any sounds that would signal Peter’s being up and about but only being met with silence. He tried to not take it personally as he ate the lasagna that he cooked all by himself. It was hard not too though when it seemed like the kid was actively avoiding him. 

He decided not to push it though. Tony’s main goal in life now was to help his kids. And so, if what Peter needed was space, then Tony would let him have it. 

That was, until he woke up the next morning and Peter was still nowhere to be seen. The two missed meals drove Tony to the guest bedroom door. May would have his head if her kid passed out from low blood sugar on his watch. 

He knocked on the door. Nothing. He sighed and knocked again, before he let himself in. The room was pitch dark. The blackout curtains were pulled and the only light came from Peter’s phone steadily lighting up with notifications. 

Tony walked in, leaving the door open so the hallway light lit his way to the bed. Tony assumed Peter was somewhere in the mound of blankets that sat on top of it. He sat on the edge of the bed. Now that he was closer, Tony could spy the tuft of dark hair that was sticking out from Peter’s blanket prison. 

“Hey, Pete? You coming down for breakfast?” Tony asked, reaching out and smoothing back the kid’s hair trying to find his face. But as soon as he made contact, he pulled his hand back with a surprised hiss. Heat radiated from Peter’s scalp. 

A prick of panic shot through his chest as Tony worked on pulling back the blankets from the kid. Once he finally revealed Peter’s flushed grumpy face, Tony laid his hand on his forehead. 

“You’re burning up!” 

“Sorry.” Peter croaked and Tony winced at the roughness of his voice. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?” Tony asked, trying and ultimately failing to drag the rest of the blankets off the fevered kid. Peter would not give them up without a fight, apparently. He settled for wrestling one arm out of Peter’s cocoon long enough to slap his watch on his wrist. 

“Vitals, FRI.” 

“Temperature is sitting at 102.1 degrees Fahrenheit” FRIDAY reported. “Fluids and fever reducer are recommended.” 

Tony clicked his tongue, thinking. He didn’t have any of Peter’s medicine here. The only supply he’d known about was destroyed with the compound and he hadn’t worked on more. He thought of someone who could though. 

Peter had retreated under the covers and Tony didn’t worry about getting back his watch from the arm he’d snaked back under the blankets. 

“I gotta go make some calls, buddy.” Tony told him. “Think you’ll be alright on your own for a minute?” 

The mounds of blankets shifted into something resembling a nod and that was good enough for Tony. He waited until he was downstairs and in the kitchen before dialing the number on his phone. 

“I need a favor.” He said with no preamble with Bruce Banner answered. A sigh traveled down the line. 

“What’s going on, Tony? Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine but the spider kid is sick and I don’t have any of his meds.” Tony explained. “If I sent you the notes on them do you think you could whip up a batch for me? Pretty please?” 

Bruce paused for just a second. “Well, since you said please. Yeah, I can. I’m upstate right now at the new compound so it’ll take me a few hours if that’s okay.” 

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s fine. We’ll manage. Thanks, Brucie. I owe you one.” 

“I may hold you to that.” Bruce teased lightly then ended the call, freeing up Tony to make his next scarier call. 

“Never doubt your mother’s intuition, May Parker.” Tony said as soon as the line picked up. 

“Oh, no.” May’s groan was crystal clear in his ear. “I knew it. I knew I shouldn’t have left. How bad is the damage? Do I need to leave right now or can it want an hour so I can pack first?” 

He could picture her running around the condo, phone pressed against her ear and shoulder, running around throwing her things in a suitcase, yelling at Happy to start the car. 

“Cool your jets,” Tony regretted saying it as soon as it left his mouth and May scoffed at him. “Everything’s fine. Pete’s sick is all.” 

“That doesn’t sound ‘fine’. How sick are we talking?” 

“Temp is 102.1 right now.” Tony told her. “He went to bed around lunch yesterday and didn’t get up until I went to check on him this morning.” 

May hissed through her teeth. “He hasn’t eaten since yesterday? Tony, that’s not ‘fine’.” 

He could hear Happy in the background. _“Is that the kid? What’s wrong with him? Do we need to leave?”_

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah, it’s not ideal but I’m working on it. Tell Hogan to chill out too.” 

He heard her relay the message then: “Tell me the truth, Tony. Do I need to come back?” 

“We’re fine, May.” Tony assured. “I’ve got Banner whipping up some fever reducer and I’m about to get him to eat something as soon as I hang up with you.” He started looking through the cabinets to double check that they had soup. “You forget, Ms. Parker, I recently handled my flu ridden, very spirited four-year-old daughter. Peter’s a piece of cake compared to that little monster.” 

“Don’t talk about my niece like that.” May scolded with no heat behind it. “She’s an angel and don’t you forget it.” 

“Sure.” 

May was quiet for a moment then she sighed, sounding weary. “Alright, I trust you. Just have him call me when he feels up to it, okay?” 

“I will.” Tony promised. “Don’t worry about us, May. We’ll be fine. Have some fun.” 

He headed back upstairs after he hung up with May and was greeted with the sight of a rumpled Peter sitting up in the middle of his bed. He turned his head like it physical hurt him to do it and blinked groggily at Tony. 

“Is May okay?” 

“She’s fine. Just worried about you, bud.” Tony sat by him and pushed back the hair off his forehead. Peter leaned into his touch. “Think you can come downstairs with me? We need to get some food into you.” 

Peter grimaced, his face paling just at the mention of eating. “I’m not hungry.” 

“I know, buddy. We gotta try though at least.” 

Tony could tell that he wasn’t happy about it, but eventually Peter nodded and followed him back downstairs, wrapped head to toe in a thick blanket. Tony parked him on the couch and coaxed some chicken noddle soup and Gatorade into him, praying that it stayed down. 

“How you feeling, kid?” Tony asked as he settled in beside him.   


“Like crap.” 

“Yeah, I bet. I’m sorry.” Tony said sympathetically. “Do you want to watch a movie or something?” 

Peter nodded but didn’t offer any suggestions, so Tony put on their typical stand by: Star Wars. He expected the kid to not even make it through the opening scroll but Peter stayed awake for the whole thing, toeing the line of awareness and robotically taking sips of the Gatorades that Tony kept pushing into his hands. He also kept scooting closer and closer to Tony so that by the time the end credits played, their sides were pressed together.

“Am I good person?” Peter blurted out as the screen went black, and the question was so out of blue and jarring that Tony couldn’t help but start a little. 

“What? Of course, you are.” Tony said then watched with growing horror as Peter’s bottom lip started to wobble. “Kid, what’s-” 

“I’m a bad person. I should just be happy that May’s happy.” 

Peter sniffled, and it dawned on Tony what was happening and it was definitely the fever talking. Tony knew that Peter wouldn’t want to talk about May and Happy if he was in his right mind. Tears fell down Peter’s face and Tony reached over to gently swipe it away. 

“I’m a horrible person. I’m a horrible nephew. I can’t even be glad she’s happy.” 

“Peter-no-” 

“No, I am.” Peter insisted. “I-I just thought- I mean everything changed b-but I didn’t think-” 

“That May would change?” Tony guessed when Peter didn’t finish. 

He got his answer when Peter’s face crumpled. He covered it with his hands, his shoulder shaking with his sobs. Tony pulled the kid to him and discreetly tapped the watch that still sat on Peter’s wrist. Tony frowned. His temperature had spiked to 103. 

“Oh, buddy.” Tony sighed. He awkwardly tried to untangled Peter from his hot, heavy blanket while also not letting go of him. “You really don’t feel good, huh?” 

“I-I figured that she’d date again one-one day,” Peter sobbed. “But H-Happy? R-really? He’s g-great and all, b-but it’s so weird.” He grabbed a fistful of Tony’s shirt as he started rocking them. “A-and it’s so s-soon. It’s only been like two years s-since B-Ben-” 

Actually, this year would make eight years since Ben Parker died. He and May had just talked about it the other week. Peter was forgetting about the five years that he’d been gone. He wondered if Peter even realized that the anniversary was next month or if it had slipped his mind with everything else that had been piled on top of him. Tony said nothing though. He just kept rocking him back and forth. 

But Peter, even sick, was always too smart for his good. He stilled in Tony’s arms, and even though Tony stared up at the ceiling, he could just see Peter catching on to his mistake; doing the math in his head. 

“Oh god-” Peter choked out. “It’s-it’s really been seven years, hasn’t it? No-wait-Jesus- a-almost eight.” 

“I’m sorry, kid.” Tony soothed as Peter fell apart. He held him as cried and shook into Tony’s shoulder They sat like that for a long time until Peter’s cries slowly tapered off into sniffles, then settled. 

A knock at the door interrupted the strained silence around them. 

“That’s probably Bruce.” Tony murmured. He eased a limp, half asleep Peter back onto the couch, pulling his legs up on the cushions. “I’ll be right back, okay? Sit tight.” 

It was always good to see Bruce Banner but especially when he was holding up a bag of badly needed medical supplies. 

“You’re a lifesaver.” Tony breathed gratefully as he let Bruce in. 

“I try to be useful.” Bruce said as he followed Tony into the living room. 

Peter, thankfully, was right where Tony left him. Bruce’s brow furrowed as he took in the red eyed, swollen faced kid. Somehow, in the two   
seconds that Tony had been gone, he’d made himself a human burrito again. 

“We okay in here?” Bruce asked, already down to business, pulling out his supplies. 

“Oh, yeah.” Tony said flippantly, sitting beside Peter and unwrapping him once again. “Just finished up having a crisis, that’s all.” 

“Okay.” Bruce acknowledged, clearly not wanting to know anymore. He kneeled down by Peter’s side. “Hey, Peter.” He greeted, fiddling with Tony’s watch and reading Peter’s vitals. “Heard you aren’t feeling too hot.” 

“Yeah.” Peter sniffled pitifully and Bruce smiled kindly at him. 

“Well, hopefully what I brought will help.” He picked up two bags fluid and showed them to Peter. “Can I give you an IV? It’ll get you better faster. You’re a little dehydrated.” 

Peter looked a little apprehensive at first but then nodded. 

“Good man.” Bruce praised. Ever the profession, the IV went in with no complications, and started pumping much needed medicine and fluids into Peter’s fever racked body. Tony knew the instant the meds kicked in by Peter’s relieved sigh and the way he sagged back against the pillows. 

“I better get going.” Bruce whispered when Peter’s eyes started sagging. 

“You sure you can’t stay for dinner?” Tony asked, walking him to the door. 

The other man shook his head. “I wish I could, but I promised Sam that I’d help him with the construction at the compound tonight. He’s anxious to get it done.” 

“Be that way then.” Tony teased and pulled him in for a quick hug. 

“See you, Tony.” 

Peter was fast asleep when Tony walked back into the living room. Or at least, he thought he was until he was adjusting his blanket and a clammy hand caught his wrist. When he looked down, a pair of glassy eyes peered back up at him. 

“I’m a bad nephew.” Peter said again and Tony sighed. He kneeled on the floor by the kid’s head. 

“You’re not a bad nephew.” Tony told him as firmly but gently as he could. “And if you say that again, I’m disowning you.” The hand he ran through the kid’s sweaty curls undercut his threat. “You’re just a kid that’s been through way too much in a very short period of time. A lot in your life has changed, and no one is expecting you to adjust overnight.” 

“I not doing it fast enough.” Peter slurred sleepily. 

Tony frowned, not following. “What? Adjusting?” He asked and Peter nodded. “Pete, everyone deals with things on their own timetable. All of us will wait on you. Especially May. She’s not going to leave you behind, kid.” 

“How do you know that, though?” 

“Because we had a big team meeting on it last week.” Tony rolled his eyes affectionately. “Because she loves you, underoos. We all do. Even Happy, but don’t let him know that you know that. He thinks it’ll hurt his street cred.” 

Peter huffed a laugh and Tony continued. 

“I know the whole May and Happy thing is weird but Happy is a good guy and he does makes her happy. So, try to keep an open mind, okay? That’s all I’m asking.” 

“Okay.” Peter agreed quietly. Then: “Can I talk to May real quick?” 

Tony doubted that the kid could stay awake for another whole conversation but handed over his phone, regardless. His joints popped as he pulled himself up off the floor and Peter held the phone to his ear. 

“Hey, May.” His voice warbled and Tony took that as his clue to leave. 

A half an hour later, FRIDAY interrupted his cat nap. “Boss, Happy Hogan is texting your phone. He asks that you go rescue May because ‘the kid’ fell asleep on her and she doesn’t want to hang up on him.” 

Tony rubbed the sleep from his eyes and grinned. Sure enough, he found Peter passed out cold on the couch, Tony’s phone dangled off the side, attached to Peter’s sticky spider fingers. He carefully pried the phone from the kid’s grip, sending up a prayer of thanks when it easily unstuck from Peter’s hand. He brought it to his own ear as he walked out, sparing one last glance at the sleeping kid. 

“You still there, May?” 

“I’m here.” May answered, her voice thick. 

“Well, what profound feverish insight did the wonder kid bestow upon you?” 

She gave a wet sounding laugh. “He, um, he told me how much he loved me. And he gave me and Happy his blessing.” 

Tony’s brown quirked with surprise. “Oh, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” She heaved in a breath, like she was trying to settle herself. “I don’t know what you said to him, Tony, but thank you.” 

Tony shook his head. “I did nothing, May. Just lent a listening ear.” 

“Well, thank you anyway, Mr. Stark.” 

Tony grinned. “Anytime, Ms. Parker. Now get back to your vacation.” 

He made his way back to his sick kid, smiling in relief when FRIDAY reported that his temperature was finally dropping. He sat down, gently lifted Peter’s ankles, resting them on his lap, and settled in. 

Maybe, Tony thought, this wouldn’t be such a bad week. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [ tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/awwcoffee92) <3


End file.
